The Mystery of the Headhunter Hunter
On November 13th, 1750, Squidgallows (Pirate Lord of the Bloody Bayou), was sailing on the infamous Headhunter Hunter with a large crew. The ship and its crew had been plundering non stop for several days, leaving no time for anyone to sleep. When passing by the notorious Raven's Cove, the ship vanished. When Squidgallows woke up, he realized he was locked up in the Cuba Jail. He spent several days there, until word went around that he was locked up. These next excerpts are taken directly from the journal of Squidgallows himself, written in the third person as to preserve the memory for future readers... November 18th, 1750 * Squidgallows spends several days inside the jail cell, until a small crew of pirates come to rescue him. * The crew consisted of Richard Cannonwalker (The Pirate King), Dog "Duck" Gunhogge (Member of Squidgallows' fleet; see Bloody Mary's Fleet), and Charlotte Ironphoenix (Member of the Dark Archive). * They free Squidgallows and ask him what happened. Refusing to give up any information in public, they take him to Cannonwalker's ship, the Black Warrior. * Once aboard the Black Warrior, Squidgallows explains the situation, and they all agree to sail to Raven's Cove and help him find his missing ship. * At Raven's Cove, Squidgallows starts to go crazy and ask the crew strange questions. (ex. "Have you ever seen a ghost?" and "Do you all have voodoo powers as well?") * Confused, the crew asks him what is going on, and his face turns into a human skull. He then takes out his sword and runs straight through the rocky mountains that surround the docks. * Terrified, the crew waits by their ship until they are mysteriously teleported to Squidgallows, who is now on a bridge somewhere high up in the mountains. * When they confront Squidgallows, he is wearing a slightly different outfit. His clothes are all the same, but his Adventure Ostrich Hat is covered in rot and filth. * Realizing there is no way to escape, they cross the bridge to find the Headhunter Hunter, land locked in a small lake at the bottom of a quarry. * The only way to the bottom of the quarry is to travel through a mine shaft. As the crew enters the mine, they see an alter in the middle of the first room. * Seeing the alter, Squidgallows again transforms into a skeletal poltergeist, and stands atop the alter. He begins to dance the jig and speak to the crew in a cryptic voice. Charlotte gets worried and mentions how she should shoot him full of lead. But the cryptic voice reminds her that the only way to kill a supernatural being is via silver bullets. Already weak hearted, Dog "Duck" Gunhogge, goes unconscious. * After Dog wakes up, and Squid falls out of the trance, they try to exit the cave. However, a barrage of rocks fall atop the entrance, leaving no way out, but the exit at the end of the mine. * The crew ventures through the mine and quickly realizes it's haunted. Not only that, but it is revealed that it is not a mine, but instead, a maze. * They are easily able to sneak around the first few ghosts, but soon they find a fork in the road, with a ghost in each direction. * The crew decides to go in the direction featuring another alter, but Squidgallows again becomes possessed. His clothes deteriorate into a zombie like outfit, and his face returns to its skull appearance. * The voice now tells the crew that Squid will be able to kill the ghosts, allowing them to sneak by. Squidgallows falls out of his trance, but is still wearing the zombie outfit. The only thing different is his face, which returned to normal. * They allow Squid to fight the ghosts, and continue to travel through the mine, until reaching one final alter. It is here where the alter is surrounded by four unkillable ghosts, and Squidgallows again turns possessed. * Squidgallows (or whatever is possessing him), tells the crew that the exit is around the corner, and being watched by a few friendly ghosts which will let them pass. After this, the crew leaves the room, and finds the exit, leading them to the bottom of the quarry, where the Headhunter Hunter is land locked. * They all climb aboard the ship, to find that it is indeed the ship they are looking for. Before they have a chance to figure out how to get it out of the quarry, Squidgallows' possessor reveals himself as Jolly Roger, and tries to bargain with the crew. * Squidgallows (or technically speaking, Jolly Roger), tells the crew that they can have the ship back, if Richard can defeat him in battle. Richard accepts, and the rest of the crew become paralyzed. * Richard and "Jolly Roger who is possessing Squidgallows", fight for a few minutes, until Dog reveals that he has a Voodoo Doll. * Richard pushes "Jolly Roger who is possessing Squidgallows", towards Dog, and he puts a spell on him, leaving Squidgallows locked in chains. * Jolly Roger cries out in defeat, and the crew is mysteriously teleported back to Cuba, but not before Jolly Roger leaves them with a warning. "I'll be back..." * The crew ignores the warning, and celebrates by sailing with Squidgallows on the Headhunter Hunter, once again. Not only that, but all the plunder from the night the ship went missing, is found on the ship. Showing how thankful he is, Squidgallows gives the plunder to the crew, and they celebrate by drinking the night away. * As they sail to Tortuga to find the tavern, Dog notices that Charlotte isn't feeling very good, and her face is beginning to look like a skull. November 22nd, 1750 * Squidgallows, Richard Cannonwalker, and Dog "Duck" Gunhogge all meet Charlotte Ironphoenix in the Faithful Bride on Tortuga. * During their celebration and excessive drinking, Dog and Charlotte begin to act strange. This comes to a surprise, and Squidgallows believes it might have something to do with their recent trip to Raven's Cove. * Squidgallows recommends they find Tia Dalma, as she is familiar with this kind of stuff. * Everyone piles aboard the Headhunter Hunter, and they sail to Cuba to find Tia. * Once on Cuba, Squid takes a rowboat out, and leaves the ship in command of Richard. At this point, Dog and Charlotte are acting even worse, and seem to be insane. * When Squidgallows returns to the ship, he sees that Richard is being held captive by Dog and Charlotte. * Squid reveals a powerful Voodoo Doll that Tia gave him, and uses it to attune Dog and Charlotte. Charlotte falls asleep, and Dog frantically jumps off the ship. * After about an hour of waiting around, Squid notices Red and Black striped sails, the color of his fleet. * The ship passes, and Squid recognizes it as Dog's ship. * The follow the ship to Rumrunners Isle, where Dog digs up the worlds most powerful Voodoo Doll; see "The Caca" * After a confrontation on the island, Squid falls asleep to the Caca, and Dog takes Charlotte to Cutthroat Isle. * Richard finds Squid, and wakes him up. They take the Headhunter Hunter and follow Dog's ship to Cutthroat Isle. Once their, they chase Dog and Charlotte into the jungle. * Once in the jungle, everyone meets atop a cliff. * On the cliff, many words are exchanged, but Squid and Richard are still confused as to what's going on. * Eventually, Charlotte and Dog use magic to force the two (Squid and Richard) into submission, and tell them their plan to offer up the soul of the Pirate King to a mystical force. * Fed up with all the mumbo jumbo, voodoo bullshit, Squid touches the Caca, and frees himself and Richard. They then run away from Dog and Charlotte, but not without Dog yelling, "You will pay for that... there is no escaping me!" November 22-29, 1750 * As night came over Richard and Squid, they both escape out of the jungle and onto the beach. * They leave the island, and board the Headhunter Hunter. * Once on board, Richard hears a voice and assumes it is another ghost left on board. Squid decides to check it out, and finds a stowaway; Leonhard Bosch. * Leonhard had been missing for a while from the Brethren Court, and explains he is hiding. * Initially, Squid wants to kick him off the ship, but changes in his mind, in exchange that Leonhard repairs the ship. * While Leonhard repairs, Squid explains to Richard how Jolly Roger might be able to help them get the demons out of Dog and Charlotte. Richard agrees, as Jolly Roger was able to possess Squid, and might know how to remove a spirit as well. * They sail to Raven's Cove, but Leonhard recognizes the island, and confronts Richard and Squid about the situation, and how he overheard something about Jolly Roger. * Squid tells Leonhard that it is non of his business, and to keep repairing, but he (Leonhard) refuses, and insists on coming on land with them. * Several days pass as they sail to Raven's Cove, and they finally arrive on the 25th of November. * At the docks of Raven's Cove, Jolly Roger possesses Squid's body, and tells Leonhard that he must stay behind, as to not share his (Jolly Roger) hiding spot. * Leonhard is frightened at first, but has seen ghosts before, and agrees to stay behind. * Jolly Roger leaves the body of Squid. * Squid and Richard walk through the might island that is Raven's Cove, and reach a trap door. * Squid notices he cant open the door, and realizes that Leonhard is following them. * Leonhard notices they know he is near, and flees. Once he leaves, the door opens, and they (Squid and Richard) enter an abandoned mine. (Not El Patron's Mine) * Once inside, Squid and Richard find Jolly Roger, and begin to talk. Squid makes a deal with Jolly Roger, that if he gives them a potion to help their friends, Squid will give ownership of the Headhunter Hunter to Jolly Roger. * He (Jolly Roger) agrees, and gives the potion to Squid. He also gives the two of them a haunted ship as a means of transportation while Squid gets the money for his new ship. * On the night of November 25th, Squid, Richard, and Leonhard sail back to Cuttthroat Isle, and re-enter the jungle on the 29th. * Once inside the Jungle, the three pirates find Dog and Charlotte, and confront them. * Before Dog and Charlotte can ward the them (Squid, Richard, Leonhard), Leonhard takes out a holy cross, and weakens the Dog and Charlotte. * Dog and Charlotte fall to their knees, and Squid pours the potion down their throat, exiling the demons from their bodies. * When Dog and Charlotte wake up from their "trip", they ask what happened. * Richard invites them all to go to the Ratskeller Tavern on Padres Del Fuego, where they can explain the long journey. As of now, Squidgallows remains on Padres Del Fuego, waiting to get a new ship. Rumor has it, that Jolly Roger still is in contact with Squid, and plans to gift him a new ship for all of his troubles.Category:POTCO Emulator Category:POTCO